Crystal Blade of Purity
by Crizix
Summary: A typical fantasy story. Miku is an ordinary cleric that decides to travel to the continent's most famous temple. However, demons are on the loose, and now she and her new friend Len must save the world and relive an ancient legend. Eventual LenxMiku.
1. Prologue

Crizix:  
All right, so...This is my first multi-chapter Vocaloid fic! Up until now, I've just been writing one-shots. Most of them were light and/or humorous, but "Cendrillon's Regret" was a tragedy.

Crizix:  
About the story...It'll be probably be your typical Medieval fantasy. You know, the "evil power/demon/person ravages the land and the protagonist has to slay him/her/it and save the world" kind of thing. There's definitely going to be a good number of filler chapters, because the world I've imagined here isn't small, and the characters have to travel. Plus, it's more time to develop some LenxMiku, which I love. I've got to warn you, though; I'm no good at battle scenes or romance. By the way, I stole some things from Fire Emblem, so if you've played that, expect to see some familiar terms.

* * *

Prologue: Ancient Legend

"_Long, long ago, a dark force plagued humanity. This dark force unleashed a horde of demons, which were called Kagen. The Kagen were far too powerful for anyone to defeat, so they ran amok, wreaking havoc, while their leader ruled with an iron fist. In their oppression, the people devoutly prayed for the savior that would free them from the demons' clutches. Finally, their prayers were answered in the form of a young swordswoman with golden shoulder-length hair and azure eyes. Her name was Rin."_

_"At first, Rin merely clashed with the Kagen. After a few battles, the God of Light armed her with a blessing and told her to deliver a message to each of the Three Sages. She obeyed, and successfully conveyed the message to each of the Sages. In return, the Sages gave her the Flame Orb, the Ice Orb, and the Thunder Orb. She carried the Three Orbs back to the God. The God took the Orbs and combined them with Rin's sword to create the Crystal Blade of Purity. With the Crystal Blade of Purity in hand, Rin proceeded to charge into the Kagen's lair. She challenged their leader and won the duel, sealing the dark force into a mysterious box and restoring peace to the land."_

* * *

Crizix:  
So, this was just the introduction. It's not too important right now. I simply put it in to give a bit of background information, so you don't really have to know it well until the later chapters. And no, Rin is not the protagonist. This is an ancient legend, so she's not directly in the story. However, the role she plays is important...I think. You'll see what I mean later.

Crizix:  
I have a feeling that the 255-character summary offered isn't enough to explain the story in full. I think I might just be over-thinking, though. If enough people tell me that it's really not informative enough, then I'll add a full one right here. Sound good? All right, then. I would love to hear/see some comments/feedback/constructive criticism. I thank you for reading, even if you don't leave a note or something._  
_


	2. Log 1

Crizix:  
An update? Yeah, finally, right? Sorry! However, I was busy learning that most people don't reply to PMs. (Thanks to all of the readers and reviewers anyway!) Also, I was making important decisions regarding the story (ex. character roles). I still have many details to clear up, so Log 2 will most likely be written as slowly as Log 1 did...Actually, I think it'll take a lot longer; I don't even know how to put that Log's events in words!

* * *

Log 1: The Calm Before the Storm

"…And that's how the legendary swordswoman Rin defeated the Kagen and saved the world." I concluded as I slowly closed the thin storybook. "Now off to bed."

"Aw, but Big Sister Miku! We wanna hear another story!" A girl with dark blond hair and matching eyes complained. "Yeah! I wanna hear the one about the first cat again!" A boy with bluish black hair and light blue green eyes both agreed and requested. Murmurs started to stir through the room. I blinked in confusion at first, but then a drop of sweat formed on my forehead when I realized what was going on. _Oh no..._ I needed to stop them now before I lost my sense of authority.

"Tomorrow, Neru and Ron. As for now-"

"PLEASE?"

All fifteen of the children begged while looking up at me with pleading eyes. I tried my best not to give in, but they were all so innocent, lovable, and cute. How could I possibly refuse them? I sighed, accepting my defeat, as usual.

"Well, all right. But just one, and then you're all going straight to bed after, okay?"

They all cheered happily while I quickly thought of a story to tell. I would have gone to the library to pick out a good tale to tell, but that was risky; we were all supposed to be asleep right now, and Father Tonio would most likely hear my footsteps. If only the wooden floors weren't so creaky...Wait. Ron wanted to hear about the first cat, right? I remember that one well enough. I cleared my throat to get their attention and they all quieted down, waiting eagerly for the story to begin.

"Okay, so, once upon a ti-"

"Miku!" Father called as he entered the cozy room. I froze while the children all turned their heads in the direction of the voice. He scanned the carpeted floor to see them all staring up at him with the most innocent expressions they could muster. He eyed them all for a minute, and then his gaze turned to me. I gulped.

"...Don't you know what time it is? It's too late to be telling stories." He scolded, obviously displeased with my lack of self-control. I opened my mouth to explain myself, but closed it when I couldn't think of anything suitable to say. This sort of thing had happened on many occasions already, and I was running out of excuses. I settled for simply sitting on the rocking chair with a sheepish expression.

"...Off to bed, everyone." He sighed. Soft murmurs of complaint echoed across the room, but the children all got up and left for their bedrooms. I was about to follow them when Father stopped me with a single motion of his hand. His face wore a stern expression. Silence filled the air. I was going to get scolded again, wasn't I?

"I know that you love the children and want nothing more than to see them happy, but you can't always just let them do what they want. That's not what a good mentor does." Father informed as he started pacing around the room. "Being a mentor is about guiding someone on the right path. Naturally, that means that you're going to have to stop them when they try to do the wrong thing. If they protest, then do not relent, and if they ask, then explain as best as you possibly can. That way, they will learn. Do you understand, Miku?" Father stopped in front of me and looked straight at me. I slowly nodded.

"That's good. Now remember my words; you'll need them when you raise your own children." Father said while patting me on the head. _I understand, but...what was that last part?_ I stared at him blankly, stunned. Father noticed this and smiled. However, it wasn't the gentle, fatherly smile that he usually wore. It was a mischievous smile, meaning that he was teasing me.

"F-Father!" I pouted, blushing furiously. _How exactly can he go from being dead serious to joking and teasing in a matter of seconds? It's annoying!_ Father laughed and ruffled my hair a bit before heading to his room. As he was walking, he called "Good night!" over his shoulder.

"...Good night." I muttered in response before strolling over to my own room.

xXx(The next morning...)xXx

"Good morning, everyone!" I greeted as I hastily entered the classroom. I swiftly set my stuff on my desk and stood next to Father. "Good morning, Big Sister Miku!" The children replied cheerfully. "...You're late." Father whispered with a smile. Annoyed, I jabbed him in the rib with my elbow. "Ouch." He commented lightheartedly as he rubbed his "injury". Once he was finished, he took a step forward to address the children, who were all giggling at the scene.

"Well, now that everyone is _finally_ here-" I shot a glare in his direction. "-let's get started." He announced. Everyone settled down, waiting for his next words. "Today, we're going to take a trip around the forest area and look for some medicinal berries. Oran and Cheri are the most common around these parts, but we could probably find Pecha if we look hard enough. Once we find some berries, we'll come back here and study our samples. So, any questions?" Ron raised his hand. "Yes, Ron?" Father acknowledged.

"What if we don't find anything? Ron asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, Ron. We'll definitely find something. But if we don't find anything today, then we can continue our search tomorrow. Any more questions?" Father took some time to look around the silent and still classroom. "Well, then, follow me, everyone!" Father left the room with those words.

Everyone else stood up from their seats and started exiting the classroom, beginning with the purple-haired Defoko. I remained where I was, watching them all leave to ensure order. Right after the last child left, I made my way out of the room as well, making sure to close the door softly behind me.

I breathed in the fresh air as soon as I got outside. It was a tranquil morning; the only sounds I could hear were the birds singing and the leaves rustling in the gentle breeze. I felt a smile tug at my lips; I absolutely loved nature, especially when it was calm and serene like this. Something was off, however. I couldn't quite explain it, but it felt like someone's eyes were boring holes into me.

I turned my attention to a rather suspicious-looking bush. I held my trusty Heal Staff in my hands as I cautiously approached the bush. Once I reached hitting range, I stopped. I looked down into the bush to see a pair of bright yellow orbs looking me right in the eye. I twitched. My grip on my staff tightened, and I raised my staff to strike.

"Hey, Big Sister Miku!" A voice suddenly called out.

I immediately stopped myself in my tracks and turned around. A girl with long, bright red hair was waving at me from a distance. "Aren't you gonna come?" She asked. "Ah...Yeah, Miki! I'll be right there!" I replied as I quickly ran over to her. I still had a really bad feeling about the thing that was hiding in that bush, though...

* * *

**Miku**  
Class: Cleric  
Level: 1  
Experience: 0 (500 to next level)  
Hit Points: 14  
Strength: 0  
Magic: 7  
Skill: 3  
Speed: 6  
Luck: 3  
Defense: 1  
Resistance: 9

* * *

Crizix:  
And that's Log 1! It's really just a filler meant to show how Miku's life was like before she has to go embark on a crazy adventure, but that's okay, right? FFN's word counter counted 1279 words, but it's probably off by a bit. Also, it appears that FFN doesn't like it when I put an exclamation point next to a question mark; they've all been edited out! I'm miffed. And yes, Miku's Character Stats are right above the Author's Corner. Guess what that means~...

_Miku walks into the room._

Miku:  
Uh...hello?

_Crizix glances at Miku and proceeds to hug her._

Crizix:  
Oh, Miku, you're finally here! Now all we need is Len!

Miku:  
Um, yes, I guess so.

Crizix:  
Anyway, Miku and I would love to hear any comments that you might have regarding the story! We'd also love to hear any tips on improving as well! Lastly, I have a Status Board thing on my profile! If you want to keep track of my stories and their progress, then you should check that out every couple of weeks or so. All right, then, I have nothing more to say. That means that Miku and I will just see you next time!


	3. Log 2

Crizix:  
Ack, I'm sorry! I've been procrastinating too much, haven't I?

_Miku nods._

Miku:  
Yes, you have.

Crizix:  
(...I don't need you to confirm that!) Anyway, I've done some editing! The story's summary is now different, and the demons are now referred to as "Kagen". I simply added an "n" to "kage", which is the Japanese word for "shadow". Pretty clever, no~? Also, my profile is more reliable than ever! If you want to keep track of my stories' progress, then please, do pay a visit!

Miku:  
Yup, you should look at it at least once if you care. So...Did anyone recognize Keine Ron in Log 1? He's a UTAU if you didn't know. I'm saying this because someone asked about him in a review, and the question never got answered...

_Crizix drops her head in shame._

Crizix:  
I'm sorry about that! Speaking of reviews...I realized a while ago that most people won't leave a review unless they're given some sort of incentive. It makes me sad...Which is why I must thank all of my reviewers...and readers, of course! There would be nothing without the readers!

* * *

Log 2: The Journey Begins

_It has been a week since I saw that suspicious thing in the bush. Nothing bad has happened, and life at the orphanage runs normally. However, I get the feeling that there's a lot more eerie phenomenon to come...  
_

xXx

As usual, the sun wasn't out when I awoke. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes while yawning softly. I looked out the window. It was still dark out, but the black sky seemed to be gradually bleeding into gray, so dawn was approaching. I jumped out of bed when my vision cleared and got dressed into my usual attire, which was just standard cleric's robes.

While brushing my knee-length hair, I thought back on last night's dream. It was...really...strange...and definitely unlike any dream I had before. It started with me standing in a meadow, surrounded by nothing but grass and a cloudless sky. Suddenly, a golden-haired girl materialized right before my eyes. She grabbed my hand and started leading me on a dirt path that also appeared out of nowhere. She talked to me with a sunny and gentle voice. I was too confused to reply to anything at first, but after seeing the kindness in her blue eyes, I loosened up a bit. Soon, we were chatting about light topics. We didn't stop chatting until she abruptly stopped in her tracks.

"We're here." She said plainly, pointing to a building. The building was huge and elegant; it looked like a very important temple...Actually, I think I recognized that building, but the dream ended before anything could make itself clear to me. Since I was so puzzled, and the dream seemed to be unnaturally vivid, I decided to ask Father Tonio about it.

The children wouldn't be waking up for a while. However, Father was usually awake before I was, so now was the best opportunity to go see him. I walked through the halls in silence. The only sound I could hear was the floorboards creaking under the weight of my feet. I inwardly winced; I hated that sound. Whenever I heard it, I got the feeling that the floor would give out under me.

Thankfully, I didn't have to endure it for long, for I soon reached Father's room. I knocked softly on his door. "Father, it's Miku. May I come in?" I called.

"Miku? Sure." He replied. I opened the door and walked into the room to see Father reading a book at his desk. Its cover design told me that it was a Shine Tome. I mentally raised an eyebrow. _What a peculiar choice in literature. Is he trying to memorize spells?_

"Good morning, Miku." Father greeted me.

"Good morning, Father." I echoed.

"It is nice to see you. However, you don't normally visit me in my quarters unless you need something. Is something amiss?" He inquired, putting the tome down to show that he was listening.

"Ah, well...I had a dream last night." I started as I closed the door behind me and leaned on it. "It was so strange and vivid. It felt so real, and I still remember every detail."

"Really? Tell me about it, then." Father ordered with a smile. I could see that his interest was piqued. I explained everything in the dream in detail to him, from the talkative girl that dragged me to the fancy temple she pointed at. As I described the building, his eyes lit up in realization. Did he know this building?

"What an interesting dream." Father commented when I finished. "Perhaps there's a hidden message."

"I think there is!" I exclaimed. "But Father, what was the building?"

"The building? Hm..." He stared blankly into the distance. That was his way of showing that he was deep in thought. "If my memory serves me well, then the temple in your dream was the Syntiav Chapel."

"The Syntiav Chapel?"

"Yes. The Syntiav Chapel is the holiest place in all of Larix, and it's located in the heart of the Theocracy of Luin."

"I see." _How could I have forgotten? Luin is the spiritual center of Larix! And I call myself a cleric? Granted, I haven't made my vows yet, but still..._ "Have you ever been there?" I asked out of curiosity.

He nodded. "Once. It's absolutely magnificent. The sheer amount of detail would blow you away, especially that of the interior."

I tried to imagine how amazing the Syntiav Chapel was, but I couldn't. My lack of ability must have been evident, for Father started chuckling.

"You should really go see it one day. Use your dream as an excuse." He joked.

_...That's it!_ "Father, that's it!" I blurted out.

He was a bit startled by my outburst. "Hm? What's it?"

"My dream! It was telling me that I should go to the Syntiav Chapel!" I could feel the excitement bubbling inside me.

Father shook his head in disapproval. "Miku, you can't. Traveling is dangerous, especially when you're alone. Besides, think of the children. They'll be really sad to see you go."

"Eh? I'll come back! I'll make friends along the way, too, and if I don't, then I'll beat down anyone that threatens me with my Heal Staff!" I swung my Heal Staff around to show my point. Even though it's the complete opposite of a Heal Staff's purpose, I can injure people pretty badly using one.

He didn't look convinced. "The people who'll threaten you will have actual metal weapons. A Heal Staff won't be enough to protect you."

I stayed silent. Father made excellent points, the most important one being the fact that I couldn't wield a proper weapon. I was ready to give in to his reasoning. However, something was telling me that I absolutely _had_ to go to the Syntiav Chapel, no matter how perilous the journey was.

After some arguing, Father took a deep breath. "...You're very determined to see this though, huh?" He sighed. "Very well, then. You may go."

I brightened up instantly at his words. "Really, Father? Really?"

"Yes, really, Miku. You may leave when you're ready, but...please stay for another few days, at least."

"I will, Father! Thank you!" I ran over to Father and attacked him with a tight hug. I then rushed back to my room with joy, pondering over what supplies I'll need for my journey.

xXx(Several days later...)xXx

I jolted out of bed quickly. I had a dreamless sleep last night, and I felt tingly all over. I labeled my twitchy state as a physical manifestation of anticipation. I supposed that it was natural, since I was going to leave the orphanage, which is my home, for what I'm sure will be quite some time. The idea was daunting, yet exhilarating. I could finally go and see the world!

I took a glance at the window while fixing myself up. The sky was a blend of red and orange, indicating a sunrise. On any other day, I would have stopped to gaze, but today was different. When I found my appearance acceptable, I grabbed both my Heal Staff and my traveler's sack. I packed my traveler's sack before I went to bed yesterday so I could be sure that I had everything without feeling any need to rush. I carried all of my necessities in it, including a tent, extra sets of clothes, medicine, and a map of Larix.

I looked around my room one last time before softly closing the door. I strolled through the corridors for what felt like a year. I had to admit that I was sort of terrified, but a small voice inside my head spurred me on.

The instant I stepped outside, I was ambushed...by the children. All of them were trying to hug me at the same time. "Big Sister Miku, please don't go!" They wailed in unison. The scene was unbelievably adorable. I bit my lip to prevent myself from crying.

"Guys..." I started, squatting down so I could be at their height. "Please understand; I need to go. I'll be back, I promise, so please wait here for me, all right?" I pleaded in the most comforting tone I could muster. They nodded and stopped crying after I gave all of them individual hugs. When I was sure that they had calmed down, I got up and sauntered my way over to Father, who was smiling sadly at me.

"Father...You woke them up, didn't you?" He nodded. I sighed. "You deprived them of sleep, you know."

"I know, but...watching you go is far more important. They love you, Miku. I'm sure they'd agree with me." He then pulled me into an embrace and kissed me on the forehead. "Be careful and enjoy yourself, okay? Oh, and you better come back." He whispered.

"I will." I beamed up at him.

He released me and I started down the path that led away from the orphanage. Once I was a good distance away, I looked back and waved. "Goodbye, everyone!"

"Goodbye!" They chorused. _Oh, I'm going to miss them..._

* * *

**Miku**  
Class: Cleric  
Level: 1  
Experience: 0 (500 to next level)  
Hit Points: 14  
Strength: 0  
Magic: 7  
Skill: 3  
Speed: 6  
Luck: 3  
Defense: 1  
Resistance: 9

* * *

Crizix:  
...I don't like this chapter. It's way too cheesy and cliche, but I don't know how else I was going to pull the plot mover off. I hope you like it anyway.

Miku:  
If you find this chapter to be a disappointment, then I bet you'll be anxious to know that Len will make his entrance in the next chapter!

Crizix:  
That's right! I'm so excited to finally write Len in!

Miku:  
I'm curious about Len...Where is he, anyway?

Crizix:  
I don't know. Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this, and I'd really appreciate it if you left a comment telling me your opinion of the story! Goodbye for now! Ah, but before I go, here are some facts about the story!

CBoP Trivia:  
-Larix is the name of the continent the story takes place on.  
-Luin is a Theocracy.  
-Miku's orphanage is located in the Empire of Malbra.


End file.
